


Games

by ximeria



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Porn Battle, Sex Magic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-25
Updated: 2009-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foreplay Merlin and Arthur style</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the porn battle VII with the prompt of _jealousy_

It's become a bit of a game between the two, one that could very well end up hurting them, but for the time being, it's just that. A game of... well, Merlin doesn't quite know and he's very much too busy to give it much thought right now.

Some days it's Merlin who flirts with people, Arthur's gaze following him, burning and filled with jealousy. Other days, like today, it's the other way around.

The outcome is always the same. Arthur's bed at the end of the day, with the culprit tied to the bed. Merlin wonders, for a brief moment, if Arthur gets off on him using magic to do so. He can't match Arthur for physical strength, but throwing magic into the fray seems to do the trick.

"Meeeerlin," Arthur says, in an almost sing-song voice. He's naked and seemingly nothing is holding him down, yet his wrists aren't moving from their positions. Nor are his feet shifting even an inch.

Merlin revels in the view for a moment, the firelight seems to love Arthur's skin as much as Merlin does. The warm light licks and flickers over firm muscles and shows the light sheen of sweat. He pauses for a moment, taking in the curve of Arthur's cock, almost flush against his stomach. He licks his lips as he watches the liquid leaking from the tip onto Arthur's skin.

Taking his time, Merlin slowly walks over to the bed, shedding the last of his clothes. He can feel Arthur struggling against his hold and he can taste the lust in the air. Almost as an afterthought, he leans down over Arthur, while kicking off his breeches and licks a strip from Arthur's abdomen, all the way up to his neck. Oh yes, tastes of lust too.

The noises from Arthur goes straight to Merlin's cock and he bites his lower lip for a moment, fighting his libido for control over his body.

Arthur whispers his name over and over again, feverishly.

"Don't make me gag you," Merlin warns, watching Arthur's eyes widen in anticipation. Just as surely as Arthur knows how to get Merlin all hot and bothered, Merlin knows exactly what to say to get the maximum reaction from Arthur.

Merlin climbs onto the bed and lies down on top of Arthur, slowly, knowing that it will drive Arthur crazy. They are like night and day in bed. Merlin prefers it slow and drawn out, while Arthur's more for speed and roughhousing.

It shouldn't work so well between them, but sometimes Merlin thinks, secretly, Arthur likes the torturously slow sex and Merlin doesn't mind the bruises and bite-marks all that much.

Arthur opens his mouth to say something, possibly begging, or more likely, cursing Merlin. Merlin refuses to let him, covering Arthur's mouth with his own. It's an open-mouthed kiss, sloppy, indecent, bordering on the edge of lewd and filthy.

For a moment Arthur stills under him. Then it's like an explosion and Merlin fights to keep his magic in place, battles Arthur the only way he can, with his abilities and his body, rubbing fully against Arthur, feeling their cocks sliding slickly against one another.

Arthur rages at him, begs, words flowing only half announced from his mouth to Merlin's. It doesn't matter what is said, because Merlin knows what he's doing, moves until the whole world is a blur, until all that fills the silent room is the crackling of the fire and animal-like noises.

Merlin is hard pressed to say who climaxes first. He comes back to reality with his head on Arthur's shoulder, his body plastered to Arthur's side and one leg thrown over the other man's thighs.

His magical restraints are but an echo, and Arthur's halfway asleep already, lightly running his fingers through Merlin's damp hair. It's soothing in a way that makes Merlin smile. If anyone could see their future king at this moment. Thankfully they can't, which makes Merlin smile even wider.

"Don't be so smug," Arthur rumbles, barely audible.

Merlin snorts.

"I'm warning you," Arthur continues. "I'll wipe that grin off your face."

"You and what army?" Merlin asks with a yawn.

"Don't need an army," Arthur replies. "Just have to rest a little first."

Somehow, the smirk refuses to go away as Merlin closes his eyes.

The End


End file.
